


Powerfull

by CassiopeiaeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Tom Riddle, Dark Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sane Tom Riddle, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Visions in dreams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaeBlack/pseuds/CassiopeiaeBlack
Summary: Cuando Harry cumplió con destruir a Voldemort y obtuvó las Reliquias de la Muerte, descubrió que le mintieron toda su vida. Entonces es donde dicide cambiar las cosas. Decide ir al pasado, buscar a Tom Riddle y destruir a Dumbledore.Sin embargo, nada es lo que parece cuando viaja al pasado. Sueños extraños empiezan a abrumarlo por las noches, sueños que parecen más recuerdos aunque Harry sabe perfectamente que no los vivió.Pronto descubre qué sucede. Su herencia de criatura lo conectó con el antepasado que comparte mombre. El Primer Rey Hada, Gloxinia, necesita su ayuda.El viaje de Harry se volverá una misión. Descubrirá secretos que podrían ponerlo en peligro. Pero no está solo. Tiene a su compañero y un ejército de criaturas que lo ayudarán.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 49





	Powerfull

* * *

Harry observó como Voldemort cayó sobre el frío suelo lleno de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts; identificado como los ojos carmesí de su némesis perdieron el brillo malévolo que lo caracterizaba mientras su piel anormalmente pálida, se volvía aún más pálida. Fue en ese mismo momento que Harry consideró como si algo fuera desprendido de su alma, tan cruelmente arreglado de sí, como si hubiera matado a Lord Voldemort habría sido la peor decisión que tuvo porque toda esperanza se había ido con él. Harry frunció el ceño, viendo el cuerpo inmóvil del asesino de sus padres, _no le gustaba la vista_ y no podría entender por qué pensaba eso. Debía estar feliz, eufórico; había destruido al Señor Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, había vengado a sus padres, Cedric y todos esos inocentes que murieron a mano de Voldemort.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había un silencio bastante inquietante, Harry pensó, por fin, mirar a su alrededor. No sabía en qué momento había caído de rodillas, pero sus extremidades no le respondían cuando intentaba pararse. De todas las formas, desde su lugar en el suelo, podría ver el rostro conmocionado de todos. En una esquina estaban los pocos que quedaban de la familia Weasley, a un lado de Ron estaba Hermione. Los seis símbolos diferentes expresiones en sus rostros sucios. Por un lado estaba la Señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione viéndolo con miedo, luego estaba Ron que lo miraba con desprecio y al otro lado estaban los gemelos, cada uno con una mirada de complicidad cariñosa directamente a él. Harry no entendía qué sucedía, así que obligaba a su vista cansada a observar a las demás personas. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba con pena y furia aunque parecía que la segunda emoción no iba a ser él y aparentemente que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout compartían la misma emoción que la primera. Más allá, Harry viola a Neville y Luna, ya pesar de no saber por qué, agradecimiento por dentro notarial que sus miradas eran parecidas a las de Fred y George.

"¿Qué...?"

Harry ni siquiera pudo terminar de preguntar cuando las puertas casi rotas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dejar paso a Albus Dumbledore en su plena gloria. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro arrugado, viendo la escena con felicidad. Detrás de él estaba James y Lily Potter y un niño de aproximadamente quince años. Los tres tenían una mirada de felicidad y orgullo. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba en un shock sorpresa. Sus padres estaban allí, enfrente de él, aparentemente vivos y sanos, a lado del hombre que Harry vió morir hacia un año. No entendía nada.

"Harry, mi muchaho," dijo Dumbledore cuando se acercó a él, ignorando descaradamente el cuerpo de Voldemort. "Gracias, haz cumplido con lo que tenías que hacer y unas personas quisieran hablar contigo."

Harry simplemente miró como Dumbledore le hacia señas a sus padres y al otro chico, increíblemente parecido a James pero con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos avellana. Los cuatro se miraron, por un lado incómodos por la mirada penetrante que Harry les estaba dando y por otro lado felices de estar ahí.

"Harry, hijo..."

"Detente," la interrumpió Harry, dirigiendo su ojos a Lily directamente.

"Mi niño, soy yo, mamá," dijo ella, en cambio, con sus ojos acuosos.

"Mi madre murió protegiéndome," replicó Harry, "tú no eres ella"

"Harry..." Dumbledore trató de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

"No. Cállate," dijo Harry con voz dura y llens de odio. "Yo no los conozco. No sé quiénes son. Mis padres murieron aquella noche de Halloween, el profesor Dumbledore murió aquella noche de junio mientras caía de la Torre de Astronomía. Yo lo ví."

"No, mi muchacho. Si me dejaras explicarte..."

"¿Explicarme, qué?," preguntó burlonamemte. "No te preocupes. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para conectar los puntos. No estoy de acuerdo en escuchar sus excusas porque para mí, están muertos."

Harry escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa de Hermione pero la ignoró. Estaba tan enojado que podría explotar el lugar donde estaba, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo quién moría, especialmente si eran las personas que tenía enfrente, porque por culpa de ellos, Sirius había muerto. Remus y Tonks habían dejado huérfano a Teddy. Percy Weasley había sido asesinado por Fenrir Greyback. Por culpa de ellos, muchas personas y criaturas mágicas habían muerto, incluso Voldemort. En ese momento agradeció profundamente que Severus le hubiera dejado sus recuerdos antes de fallecer. Otra muerte por culpa de las personas ahí presentes.

James y Lily parecían querer decir algo, perp no sabían qué hacer realmente. El niño a su lado parecía bastante furioso con Harry, mientras consolaba a su madre. Por otro lado, Dumbledore se acercó peligrosamente a Harry.

"Harry, vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir porque nuestros sacrificios no se hicieron por nada," dijo el anciano, totalmente serio. "Tom tenía que pensar que la supuesta protección qie te dio tu madre esa noche habia sido real para poder derrotarlo. Mi plan funcionó de maravilla, Harry. Voldemort ya no existe y tú estás vivo."

"Tú no querías que viviera, Albus," replicó Harry, "lo sé."

Harry miró como Dumbledore se ponía tenso ante sus palabras mientras veía a James y Lily discretamente. _Ah, entonces no saben,_ pensó Harry, saboreando el pensamiento.

"No, mi muchacho. ¿De dónde sacas tal tontería?"

"No intentes negarlo, Albus. Severus me dio sus recuerdos antes de morir por tu culpa," dijo con rencor marcado en sus palabras. "Vi las conversaciones que tuvieron sobre mi futuro. No esperabas que viviera luego de recibir por segunda vez la maldición asesina."

Dumbledore se quedó petrificado en su lugar, incapaz de contradecir las palabras de Harry. A lado de él, Lily tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, parecía culpable por la muerte de Severus. _Su Severus_. Harry se levantó, tocó dos veces su ropa y el polvo, la sangre y demas suciedad se fue, dejándolo casi limpio. Acarició su varita rota por la mitad, los dos extremos conectados sólo por la pluma de Fénix. Estaba listo para aparecerse y alejarse del lugar, pero Lily lo detuvo antes.

"Hijo, escuchame por favor. No quisimos dejarte, nos dolió hacerlo. Entiéndelo, era por el bien del mundo mágico. Haz salvado muchas vidas, incluida las nuestras."

Harry sonrió de lado, se acercó a su madre para estar a su altura y con voz baja y siseante dijo:

"Por tu culpa viví con los muggles más despreciables que pude haber conocido. Por tu culpa, tu perra hermana dejó que su esposo hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Por tu culpa, no tuve una infancia ni una adolescencia feliz. Por tu culpa, pude morir incontables veces," dijo. "El mundo mágico no se merecía ser salvado, pero ya lo hice. No quiero que me busquen más."

Harry se alejó de Lily bruscamente, pero unas manos se cirnieron sobre su brazo, apretándolo fuertemente. Hsrry se giró hacia ella con sus ojos brillando en furia.

"Hijo mío, por favor... Harry..."

Harry sacó su brazo bruscamente.

"No soy tu hijo," dijo, con veneno en sus palabras. "No me vuelvas a tocar."

Parecía que Lily iba a ignorar sus palabras, acercándose nuevamente a él, listo para tocarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, Harry no la dejó. Lanzó un hechizo no verbal, alejándola y mandándola a los brazos de James fuertemente.

"Dije que no me toques, _sangre sucia,"_ dijo lo último en un siseo burlón.

Por tercera vez, Harry estaba listo para irse, le había lanzado una mirada cómplice a las personas que sabía que estarían con él.

Su error fue darle la espalda a Lily, porque la mujer, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, alzó su varita hacia Harry.

"Lo siento, hijo mío."

"¿Qué...?"

Harry ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la maldición asesina golpeó su pecho. Tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Antes de caer al suelo en un golpe sordo, observó con burla y diversión a su madre. Harry murió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

(...)

"No esperaba verte tan pronto."

Harry volteó a ver al Harry de once años con una ligera mueca. Estaba en una estación de Kings Cross totalmente limpia. La primera vez que estuvo ahí, es decir, hacia un par de horas nada más, había encontrado a un niño que se parecía demasiado a él cuando tenía once. Realmente, Harry pensó que se encontraría con Dumbledore para ser su guía en el trayecto al Mundo de los Muertos. Sin embargo, no fue así.

El niño, al que llamó Harrison, le explicó que él no estaba totalmente muerto, que podía elegir. Si decidía elegir avanzar, podía ver a sus muertos. Harry rápidamente había pensando en sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, Severus. Estaba seguro que quería morir. Harrison le explicó que si elegía regresar, podía cambiar las cosas. Porque él era su Maestro. El Maestro de la Muerte.

Harry tardó bastante en decidir. Al final había elegido regresar con la condición de que su próxima muerte sería la última. Y ahí estaba, muerto otra vez, lo que quería decir que ahora podía avanzar. Ver a sus muertos. El conflicto estaba en que Harry sabía que sus padres y su supuesto mentor no estaban ahí.

" _Podrías regresar,"_ dijo Harrison, desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate. "Oh, me tocó _Salazar Slytherin_. _Número 89_."

Harry observó como el niño se comía la rana antes de que pudiera saltar de su caja. Él tenía razón. Podía regresar. Pero no estaba seguro si quería hacerlo cuando su propia madre fue quien lo mató directamente esta vez. Harry suspiró. Se sentó a lado de Harrison y le agradeció cuando le tendió una rana de chocolate. La desenvolvió, ignorando el cromo y comiendo directamente la cabeza de la rana. Harry alzó una ceja al darse cuenta que Harrison lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, entonces Harry bajó la mirada a su cromo.

 _Harry Potter_. _Número 100._

Y tenía la foto que le sacaron cuando sucedió lo del Departamento de Misterios en su quinto año.

Harry alzó la mirada a Harrison, tratando de averiguar qué le estaba diciendo. El niño, en cambio, había vuelto a comer otra rana. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos diez minutos.

"¿Sabías que Dumbledore te colocó supresores de magia?," preguntó suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Los colocó cuando te dejó con tus tíos. Los supresores fueron para hacerte más susceptible al descontrol, es decir, para que tu magia reaccionara a tus emociones," explicó. "Eso quiere decir que bloqueó tu núcleo mágico casi al cincuenta por ciento. Nunca fuiste a Gringotts para recibir tu herencia," acusó al final.

"Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una herencia," susurró Harry.

"Lo sé," Harrison sacó algo de su túnica. "Lo tomé por ti."

Harry agarró los papeles que le tendía, todavía un poco asustado porque el niño tuviera eso. Aunque si Harry lo piensa con mas detenimiento, el niño era la Muerte, así que no debería asustarse por la acción. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, Harry comenzó a leer uno de los pergaminos.

**Nombre** :  
 _Harrison Ignotus Aldebaran Potter-Black,_  
 _nacido en 31 de julio de 1979 (pureblood)_  
 **Nombre cambiado el 31 de julio de 1980 a** :  
 _Harry James Potter Evans_  
 **Estado** : _Muerto desde el 31 de octubre de 1981 (2 años de edad)_

**Padres** :  
 _James Charleaus Potter Rosier,_  
 _nacido en 27 de marzo de 1960 (pureblood)._  
 **Estado** _: Vivo (38 años)_

_Lilyan Martha Potter neé Evans,_  
 _nacida en 30 de enero de 1960 (muggleborn)._  
 **Estado** _: Viva (38 años)._

**Padrinos** :  
 _Sirius Orion Black,_  
 _nacido en 03 de noviembre de 1959 (pureblood)._  
 **Estado** _: Muerto desde el 18 de junio de 1996 (36 años)_  
 _Regulus Arctutus Black, por matrimonio con Sirius Orion Black en 1978,_  
 _nacido entre 01 y 02 de febrero de 1961._  
 **Estado** _: Muerto desde el 12 de diciembre de 1979 (18 años)._

_Marlenne Alisha McKinonn-Selwyn,_  
 _nacida en 01 de agosto de 1959 (pureblood)._  
 **Estado** _: Muerta desde el 31 de julio de 1980 (20 años)._

**Hermano(s)** :  
 _Leonardo Sirius Potter Evans,_  
 _nacido en 31 de julio de 1983 (halfblood)._  
 **Estado** _: Vivo (14 años)._

**Pareja** :  
 _Severus Tobias Prince-Snape,_  
 _nació en 09 de enero de 1960._  
 **Estado** _: Muerto desde el 02 de mayo de 1998 (38 años)._

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando que sus lágrimas no salieran. Le dolía leer que sus padrinos y su amado esposo estuvieran muertos. Harry nunca conoció a su madrina Marlenne, aunque recuerda vagamente que Hagrid le contó sobre que la familia McKinnon había muerto el día de su cumpleaños pero que Marlenne era su madrina. Ahora entiende por qué. Tampoco conoció a sus padres y a su hermano menor, eso era obvio. Y estaba bien porque Sirius había sido su padre desde su tercer año. Él se había encargado de tomar ese papel; lo cuidó, lo protegió, lo ayudó, lo amó como un hijo e incluso dió su bendición cuando Severus le pidió poder cortejar a Harry la navidad antes de su muerte.

" _Podrías avanzar_ ," usurró Harrison, notando las gotas de lágrimas que habian caído en ese pergamino. "Ellos te están esperando."

Harry lo ignoró para poder leer el segundo pergamino, el cuál era más largo:

**Herencia de** **sangre** **familiar** :  
 _Potter (por padre)_  
 _Peverell (por padre)_  
 _Rosier (por padre y último en la línea Rosier)_  
 _Black (por apadrinamiento)_  
 _Selwyn (por apadrinamiento y último en la línea Selwyn)_  
 _Gaunt (por conquista, 31 de octubre de 1981)_  
 _Prince (por vínculo matrimonial, 22 de diciembre de 1996)_

**Herencia política** :  
 _Potter tiene 1 asiento en Wizengamot_  
 _Peverell tiene 3 asientos en Wizemgamot_  
 _Rosier tiene 1 asiento en Wizengamot_  
 _Black tiene 1 asiento en Wizengamot_  
 _Selwyn tiene 2 asiento en Wizengamot (anteriormente era de Lord Gryffindor)_  
 _Gaunt tiene 2 asiento en Wizengamot (anteriormente era de Lord Slytherin)_  
 _Prince tiene 2 asientos en Wizengamot_

**Herencia monetaria:**  
 **Potter** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad número 015, custodiada por un León de Nemea llamado Godric, Gringotts. Contiene más de un millón de galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. Lord Potter es el único con el poder de reclamar la bóveda._  
 _Bóveda de confianza número 687, Gringotts. Contiene más de mil galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. El heredero Potter es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Antes perteneció a James Charleaus Potter y actualmente es de Harry James Potter._  
 _Mansiones y casas de verano al.rededor del mundo:_  
 _Mansiones en Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, India, Japón, América, Rumanía y Rusia. Casas de verano en Francia, Italia, America del Sur (Brasil, Argentina, Costa Rica), Alemania, Ucrania y Australia._

**Peverell** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad numero 03, custodiada por un samurai de piedra, en Gringotts. Contiene más de mil millones de galeones distruibuidos en galeones, sickles, knuts, libros y joyas familiares. Lord Peverell tiene que derrotar al samurai de piedra para poder reclamar la bóveda._  
 _Mansiones al rededor del mundo:_  
 _Gran Bretaña, Japón, Rumanía, América y Egipto._

**Rosier** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad numero 016, custodiada por fuerted hechizos, Gringotts. Contiene más de un millón de galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. Lord Rosier es el único con poder de reclamar ls bóveda._  
 _Bóveda de confiaza número 517, Gringotts. Contiene más de mil galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. El heredero Rosier es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Anteriormente perteneció a Evan Rosier Jr, actualmente es de Harry James Potter._  
 _Mansiones y casas de verano al rededor del mundo:_  
 _Mansiones en Gran Bretaña, Rusia y América. Casas de verano en Francia, Italia y Alemania._

**Black** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad número 014, custodiada por un Dragón Ironbelly Ucraniano llamado Black, Gringotts. Contiene más de un millón de galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles, knuts, libros y joyas familiares. L_ _ord Black es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda._  
 _Bóveda de confianza número 718, Gringotts. Contiene más de medio millón de galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. El Heredero Black es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Anteriormente perteneció a Regulus Arcturus Black, ahora es de Harry James Potter._  
 _Mansiones y casas de verano al rededor del mundo:_  
 _Mansiones en Gran Bretaña, Corea del Norte, Japón, América, Rumanía y Selva Amazónica. Casas de verano en Francia, Rusia, Australia y Egipto._

**Selwyn** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad numero 021, custodiada por una esfinge, Gringotts. Comtiene más de un millón de galeones distribuidos rn galeones, sickles y knuts. Lord Selwyn esel único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Perteneció a Godric Gryffindor, por lo tanto, incluye 1/4 de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería._  
 _Bóveda de confianza número 611, Gringotts. Contiene más de mil galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickes y knuts. El Heredero Selwyn es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Anteriormente perteneció a Adrian Selwyn, ahora es de Harry James Potter._  
 _Mansiones en Gran Bretaña y Egipto._

**Gaunt** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad numero 04, custodiada por un Dragon Serpiente Antiguo llamado Salazar, Gringotts. Actualmente ls bóveda solamente contiene un espejo de cuerpo completo que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin._  
 _Mansiones en Egipto, Selva Amazónica e Irlanda. Casa de verano en Little Hangleton. Lord Gaunt es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda así como reclamar el apellido Slytherin y sus pertenencias, esto incluye 1/4 de Hogwarts Escueña de Magia y Hechicería._

**Prince** :  
 _Bóveda familiar de máxima seguridad número 019, custodiada por fuertes hechizos, Gringotts. Contiene más de mil galeones distribuidos en galones, sickles, knuts, libros y joyas familiares. Lord Prince es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Perteneció a Lord Severus Prince-Snape._  
 _Bóveda de confianza número 557, Gringotts. Contiene más de quinientos galeones distribuidos en galeones, sickles y knuts. El Heredero Prince es el único con poder de reclamar la bóveda. Anteriormente perteneció a Severus Snape, quien la dejó a su cónyuge, Harry James Potter._  
 _Mansiones en Gran Bretaña y Alemania. Casa de verano en Rusia._

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido al leer ese pergamino era un eufemismo. No podía creer que él había heredado todo lo que estabs escrito en él. Sí, sabía que tenía dinero pero no sabía _qué_ tanto. Si estuviera vivo, podría ser el mago más rico del mundo, incluso es dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts. Joder, si que era algo que no se esperaba. Decidió que iba hacerle preguntas a Harrison cuando terminara de leer los pergaminos.

El siguiente decía:

**Herencia de magia y criatura** :

 **Habilidades mágicas** :  
 _Metamorfomago (de la línea Black)_  
 _Legeremante (de la línea Gaunt)_  
 _Animago natural (de la línea Potter)_  
 _Oclumante (de la línea Prince)_  
 _Magia sin varita (de la línea Peverell)_  
 _Magia no verbal (de la línea Rosier)_  
 _Lengua de Sirenio y Gobbledegook (de la línea Selwyn)_  
 _Nigromante (de la línea Black)_

**Habilidades de criatura** :  
 _Lengua de Parsel_  
 _Belleza Veela_  
 _Belleza Hada_  
 _Magia elemental(aire, agua, tierra y fuego)_  
 _Manipulación de la materia oscura_  
 _Disaster_

"¿De dónde salieron mis habilidades de criatura?," preguntó a Harrison, confundido.

"Oh, creo que debiste leer primero este," acomoda los pergaminos correctamente. "Aquí."

Harry bajó la mirada rápidamente.

**Nombre de Mago** :  
 _Harrison Ignotus Aldebaran Potter-Black_  
 **Nombre de Mago cambiado a** :  
 _Harry James Potter Evans_  
 **Nombre de criatura** :  
 _Gurokishinia Hadasir_ _(Gloxinia)_

**Nacimiento** :  
 _31 de Julio de 1979_

**Raza** :  
 _Mago de sangre pura_  
 _Primera criatura antigua, Hada._

**Edad** :  
 _19 años como Mago._  
 _No nato como Hada._

**Estado** :  
 _Muerto desde el 31 de Octubre de 1981_.

**Altura y peso** :  
 _1.60, 53kg (5.2ft, 116.8lb)_

**Sangre** :  
 _Pura, por padre y apadrinamientos._  
 _Limpia, por herencia de criatura._

**Afiliación** :  
 _Familia Potter (anteriormente)_  
 _Hogwarts_  
 _Casa Gryffindor_  
 _Familia Black_  
 _Familis Prince_  
 _Familia Peverell_  
 _Familia Rosier_  
 _Familia Selwyn_  
 _Orden del Fénix (anteriormente)_  
 _Familia Weasley (anteriormente)_  
 _Lord Dumbledore (anteriormente)_  
 _Ejército de Dumbledore (anteriormente)_  
 _Bosque Antiguo de las Hadas_

**Ocupación** :  
 _Maestro de la Muerte_  
 _Príncipe de las Hadas_  
 _Heredero de Potter_  
 _Heredero Peverell_  
 _Heredero Rosier_  
 _Heredero Black_  
 _Heredero Selwyn_  
 _Heredero Gaunt_  
 _Heredero Prince_

**Clan** :  
 _Clan Antiguo de las Hadas_

**Familia** :

 **Padres biológicos** :  
 _James Charleaus Deneb Potter-Rosier (27 de marzo de 1960, 38 años)_  
 _Lilyan Martha Evans Roberts (ahora Potter) (30 de enero de 1960, 38 años)_

**Hermano(s):**   
_Leonardo Sirius Pedreus Potter-Dumbledore (31 de julio de 1983, 14 años)_

**Tio(s):**   
_Petunia Alexandra Evans Roberts (ahora Dursley) (4 de abril de 1959, 39 años)_   
_Vernon Dursley (por matrimonio) (12 de marzo de 1956, 42 años)_

**Primo(s):**   
_Dudley Xavier Dursley Evans (23 de junio de 1980, 17 años)_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black (05 de junio de 1980, 17 años) (por padres adoptivos)_

**Padrino(s):**   
_Sirius Orion Black (03 de noviembre de 1959 - 18 de junio de 1996, 36 años)_   
_Regulus Arcturus Black (entre el 01 y el 2 de febrero de 1961 - 12 de diciembre de 1979, 18 años)_   
_Marlenne Alisha McKinnon-Selwyn (01 de agosto de 1959 - 31 de julio de 1980)_

**Padres adoptivos:**   
_Sirius Orion y Regulus Arcturus Black y Marlenne Alisha Selwyn desde el 01 de agosto de 1979._

**Compañero:**   
_Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt (31 de diciembre de 1926 - 31 de julio de 1981, 55 años)_

_Lord Voldemort (24 de junio a 1995 - 02 de mayo de 1998, 2 años)_

**Cónyuge:**   
_Severus Tobias Prince-Snape desde el 22 de diciembre de 1996._

Okay, Harry no sabía que pensar en cuanto a las dos últimas líneas. Ahora entiende por qué sintió esa sensación de traición cuando consumió su matrimonio con Severus hacia dos años, Voldemort era su alma gemela. Harry suspiró y negó suavemente.

"Hey, Harrison," murmuró Harry, aún viendo el pergamino, "¿cuál es la diferencia entre este y el otro?"

"El otro es público," dio en un tono obvio. "En cambio este sólo puedes leerlo tú."

Harry asintió de acuerdo y decidió leer el último pergamino.

**Estado de Salud de Harrison Ignotus Aldebaran Potter-Black.**

**Salud física:**   
_Múltiples contusiones y lesiones no sanadas (se necesita atender inmediatamente)_   
_Múltiples contusiones y lesiones sanadas incorrectamente (se necesita atender inmediatamente)_   
_Cicatrices en varias partes del cuerpo: el codo derecho, la frente, la espalda, los muslos, la mano izquierda (la mayoría permanentes)_   
_Miopía y astigmatismo fuerte (se necesita corrección de vista inmediatamente)_

**Salud psicológica:**   
_Mentalmente inestable:_   
_Abuso infantil, sexual y psicológico (se necesita atender inmediatamente)_

**Salud mágica:**  
 _Bloqueos:_  
 _Núcleo mágico bloqueado casi al 50% por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 2%)_  
 _Bloqueo de habilidades mágicas por Albus Dumbledore:_  
 _Metamorfomago (_ _roto al 2%)_  
 _Legeremante (_ _roto al 25%)_  
 _Animago natural (_ _roto al 2%)_  
 _Oclumante (_ _roto al 1%)_  
 _Magia sin varita (_ _roto al 50%)_  
 _Magia no verbal (_ _roto al 100%, libre fe bloqueo)_  
 _Lengua de Sirenio y Gobbledegook (_ _roto al 1%)_  
 _Nigromante (_ _roto al 5%)_

 _Bloqueo de habilidades de criatura:_  
 _Lengua de Parsel_ _(roto al 100% desde 1993, libre de bloqueo)_  
 _Belleza Veela_ _(todavía bloqueado)_  
 _Belleza Hada_ _(todavía bloqueado)_  
 _Magia elemental(aire, agua, tierra y fuego)_ _(todavía bloqueado)_  
 _Manipulación de la materia oscura_ _(todavía bloqueado)_  
 _Disaster_ _(todavía bloqueado)_

 **Compulsiones** _:_  
 _Obediencia hacia Albus Dumbledore y Ron Weasley por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 90%)_  
 _Sumisión por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 90%)_  
 _Odio hacia Casa Slytherin, Severus Snape y Voldemort por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 100%, libre de compulsión)_  
 _Valentía y correr hacia peligros por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 100%, libre de compulsión)_  
 _Amor hacia Ginevra Weasley por Albus Dumbledore (roto al 100% desde el 22 de diciembre de 1996, libre de compulsión)._

"Una parte de mí todavía pensaba que Dumbledore era inocente," dijo Harry con los ojos oscurecido, prendiendo en llamas a los pergaminos en sus manos, sorprendiendo a Harry. "¡¿Qué muerda!?"

"Magia Elemental," respondió Harrison sencillamente, luego le extendió pergaminos y cuando Harry verificó que eran los mismos que quemó, Harrison sonrió. "Sabía que reaacionarías mal."

"Bien, tengo preguntas."

"Pregunta y te responderé."

"¿Por qué tengo tres diferentes nombres?"

"Creí que había quedado claro en el pergamino," Harrison frunció el ceño.

"Dice que tengo dos nombres de Mago y uno de Criatura," Harry también frunce el ceño.

"Así es."

"Sigo sin entender."

Harrison lo queda viendo como si fuera estúpido y puede que lo fuera. Luego comienza a negar con la cabeza miemtras se cruzs de brazos.

"Significa que tus padres te dieron un nombre como _mago humano_ y ese es el primero. Harrison Ignotus Aldebaran. Eres nombrado así porque tu madre te dio un nombre, tu padre te dio un nombre y tus padrinos te dieron un nombre. Es una tradición mágica casi olvidada," explicó, sonando triste al final, "evidentemente te lo cambiaron un año después y estoy seguro que fue idea de Dumbledore. El otro nombre te lo dieron sabiendo que tienes sangre de criatura y por el nombre, también estoy seguro que sabían _qué_ criatura."

"¿A qué te refieres?," preguntó Harry luego de procesar la información.

"¿Sabes algo sobre las Hadas?," preguntó Harrison en cambio.

"No."

Harrison suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca.

"Antes de que se creara _Britannia_ el mundo mágico no existía como tal. Los seres mágicos estaban divididos en 8 clanes: El _Clan Humano_ , el _Clan de las Diosas_ , el _Clan de los Demonios_ , el _Clan de los Gigantes_ , el _Clan de los Vampiros_ , el _Clan de los Hombres Bestia_ , los _Druidas_ y el _Clan de las Hadas_ ," Harrison le dio una mirada significativa. "De esos 8 habían 5 clanes más poderosos, creo que sabes cuáles pero de todas formas te diré: las Diosas, los Demonios, los Gigantes, los Humanos y las Hadas. Cada uno tenía su propio líder. Las Diosas tenían a su _Dedidad Suprema_ , los Demonios afectados al _Rey Demonio_ , "Harry resopló y Harrison lo miró con una ceja alzada provocando a Harry se sonrojara". Los Gigantes afectados al _Gran Drole_ , Los humanos no afectados exactamente quien alguien del gobierno, seguían sus propias reglas lo que los hacia muy peligrosos; las Hadas tenían al _Rey Gloxinia_ . Ahora tu portas su nombre porque eres un descendiente directo ".

"Pero ¿cómo?", Harry puso sus manos, sonre su rostro, luego las sacó. "¿Cómo puedo ser descendiente del Rey Gloxinia si mis padres no tienen sangre de criatura?"

"Magic te eligió".


End file.
